


【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 1

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 没有文案。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562119
Kudos: 2





	【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线四年级
> 
> *微罗赫、布潘注意
> 
> *私设如山
> 
> *修改原著
> 
> *3000+

☆.Chapter 1

“哈利，快干活！在那愣着干什么？”弗农·德思礼冲哈利吼道。

哈利没有说话，想向他走过去，腿却像灌了铅一样抬不起来。

“赶快滚过来收拾餐桌！你没听到我说话吗？你是耳朵有毛病还是脑子有毛病？”

又来了。一次又一次。

哈利想反驳，可是发不出声音。无休止的谩骂像潮水一样涌进他的耳朵。

弗农·德思礼向他走来，揪起他的领子把他拽向餐桌。

他在挣扎，不起作用。

哈利在心里嘶吼着：“放开我！滚开！离我远点！”

一次又一次的，无休止的折磨。

无论是从身体，还是心理。

再一次地，弗农·德思礼的拳头向哈利挥去。他闭上眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的打在脸上或其他什么地方的拳头。

没有感受到那熟悉的钝痛，哈利睁开眼，看到的是一片模模糊糊的金色红色交织在一起。那只是个噩梦。

他向床头摸去，一阵淅淅索索的声响过后，他摸到了自己的眼镜。

视野渐渐变得清晰。熟悉的四柱床，熟悉的金红色，哈利长出一口气。他口干舌燥，浑身是汗，湿淋淋的像刚从水里捞上来。冷汗让他的头帘分成一缕一缕的，和他的额头紧贴在一起。

拨开帘子看看窗外，天已经蒙蒙亮，太阳从地平线升起，迸射出一道金光。

罗恩被哈利吵醒了：“唔……嗯，哈利？现在几点了？”

“抱歉罗恩，大概五六点吧，你还可以再睡一会。”哈利刚刚睡醒的嗓音还有点沙哑。

哈利回到床上躺下，周围响起规律的呼吸声，他闭上眼睛，试图再次入睡。

预料之中的，他失败了。没什么事干，他的思绪开始翻飞，各种问题涌入脑子。

“该死的，我魔药作业还没写。”

“唉。”他叹了口气，“失败的人生。”

不知道什么时候天就亮了。罗恩从床上跳起来吼一声：“快起床！第一节是老蝙蝠的课！”

众人飞速穿衣下床，拎包就走。赫敏已经在格兰芬多公共休息室等他们了。她看到哈利惊讶了一下：“天呐，哈利你怎么了，黑眼圈这么重？”

哈利支支吾吾地掩盖失眠的事实：“没事，有点没睡好，做了个噩梦。”

“你看起来很没精神，哈利。要不要去庞弗雷女士那看看？”罗恩关心地询问。

哈利吐了吐舌头，做出一个呕吐的表情。“算了吧罗恩，她的魔药的味道我实在不敢恭维。”

一片哄笑，格兰芬多的金三角向魔药教室奔去。“马上要迟到了，今天要是不碰见那个金毛混蛋的话就万事大吉了。”哈利心想。

可惜，救世主的运气一如既往的糟糕，心想事不成。

“看看这是谁？波特傻宝宝今天黑眼圈好重啊，难道是和你的泥巴种女友吵架了，一晚上都没有睡好觉？”德拉科拖长声音发出的怪异腔调让周围一圈的人都哄笑起来。哈利耳中的重点，那一声重重的“波-特-傻-宝-宝”让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

哈利习惯性地反击：“哈哈，马尔福少爷今天这么关心我？那我送你个祝愿吧，我祝愿你永远找不到女朋友！”

不等德拉科回答，格兰芬多金三角拨开人群——他们赶时间。只留下德拉科一人在走廊里气的跺脚。

德拉科身后的潘西和布雷斯看着表情奇特的好友，摇摇头表示没脸见人。“都多大了你们俩幼稚不幼稚？”潘西瞟了一眼哈利的背影，发表意见。

“算了算了不跟他们一般见识，咱们也走吧，一会迟到了。”布雷斯充当和事佬形象。

德拉科瞪了一眼越来越远的三个黑色小点，转身离开。

这边的扣分三巨头偷偷从魔药教室的后门溜进去，被眼尖的斯内普教授扣掉十分：“格兰芬多三人迟到，扣十分！”

哈利坐下，摸了摸鼻子：“德拉科马尔福这个混蛋，他一定会遭到报应的！”

“哈利！”罗恩小声叫他，“我爸爸弄到几张魁地奇世界杯的票，过几天我们要去看，你要一起吗？”

哈利轻笑道：“那还用说？不过带上我会不会很麻烦？”

“没事的，”罗恩说道，“我妈妈可是把你当成亲儿子对待，不要这么生分嘛。”

两人对视一眼，默契地笑了起来。

又到了黑夜，窗外的风瑟瑟地卷起树叶飘向远方。哈利平躺着，看着头顶金红交织的床幔上的皱褶，很模糊，但是很有安全感。慢慢地，他闭上眼睛，灵魂开始脱离肮脏的躯壳，来到了一个有着庄园一样隆重夹杂着压抑气氛的房子前。脑中的片段开始闪烁，哈利觉得自己好像是一条蛇的视角，摇摇晃晃。他头有点晕，却听到一阵小声的谈话声。一个矮胖长相猥琐的人右小臂上有一道奇怪的蛇和骷髅结合的纹身。哈利隐约听到有人在叫矮胖男人“虫尾巴”。梦境的内容时断时续，像收音机快没电前最后苟延残喘留下的一串分辨不清的杂音。接着，哈利猛一睁眼，“蹭”一下坐了起来，按住头上那道疼的像是有火在烧一样的疤。

外面的天空还是墨蓝色，上面星星点点的星光给夜空平添了几分生机。

“是个噩梦。”哈利想，“可这噩梦怎么这么奇怪？不管了，有时间时再去找邓布利多教授问一下吧。难得睡的这么早，还不做好梦，我昨天运气差的原因一定是碰见马尔福，他带坏了我一天的运气。”德拉科无辜背锅，哈利找好发泄对象又睡了回去。

“过几天就要去看魁地奇世界杯了，要保持好的心情。”哈利把这句话在心里默念了三遍，又沉沉睡去。

盼望魁地奇世界杯到来的日子总是过得飞快，几天的时光一转眼就到了。哈利和韦斯莱一家回到陋居，收拾东西准备前往场地。

众人触碰门钥匙，一连串的时空扭曲和“唰唰”的风声过去后，哈利和韦斯莱一家来到了一片布满帐篷的空地间。远处一个金色的脑袋轻轻晃动——德拉科·马尔福转过头来和哈利对视一秒，前者“啧”了一声，转过头走进一顶装扮得十分夸张的帐篷。

德拉科的所作所为是哈利嗤之以鼻的，有钱算什么，我也有，我只不过是不张扬！

哈利在来之前自认为做好了心理准备，可在观众席里见到这么多人他还是微微地颤抖，尤其是有好多肩膀凑在一起挤来挤去。

有点反感。

这是他的第一个想法。随后，马尔福一家也赶到。德拉科坐在哈利的后面两三排，可以365度无死角完美地监视到救世主的一举一动。

比赛开始了，场内竞争十分激烈，快要到结束时，哈利谎称上厕所走出了场地，德拉科用了个幻身咒紧随其后。

哈利走到一个偏僻的角落蹲下，大口喘气，微微颤抖。“还是失败了啊。”又几乎不可闻的叹了一口气。

德拉科在一旁屏息凝神地看着哈利，原来每天和他打无谓的嘴仗的救世主也有脆弱的一面。心里突然有一点点心酸在主人不经意间溜了出来。

这时哈利有了动作，他从口袋里掏出一个小瓶，德拉科优秀的夜间视力使他在月光的映射下看清了瓶子上的几个小字“Fluoxetine ”*1。

哈利倒出几片白色的小圆片，又倒回去几片，又仿佛受过极大心里挣扎似的*2 多捏出来一片，他捏着两片小圆片放到嘴里咽了下去。

哈利晃晃悠悠地站起来，双腿因为蹲的时间长了血液流通不畅而发颤。哈利站起来，长出一口气。无用的念叨着，聊以自慰：“呼……过去了都过去了，没事啦没事啦。”

哈利这一套行云流水的动作把德拉科看愣了，他不知道瓶子上的“Fluoxetine”是什么意思，反正应该不是什么好东西，他也不知道哈利为什么要吃药，哈利明明看起来很正常啊？

还有他自言自语的那些话，没等德拉科消化完这巨大的信息量哈利早就走了。团团迷雾笼罩着德拉科的心，可没等他反应过来，已经有一大群黑袍子的人袭击了前面的几顶帐篷，他们正向德拉科走来，一个“昏昏倒地”，他就晕倒在了地上，没了意识。

醒来时，纳西莎担忧的双眼望着他，卢修斯不带一点波澜地说：“小龙，我想你休息好了应该和我们解释一下。”

德拉科点点头，脑子里想的却全都是刚刚哈利的奇怪举动。

哈利的处境也好不到哪去，他出门就碰到了赫敏和罗恩，他们被一群黑袍子的怪人截住了去路，哈利头上的疤痕开始剧烈地刺痛。

就在这时，天空中迸出一道绿光，慢慢在空中形成了一个骷髅头和一条蛇组合的图案，和之前哈利梦里见到的“虫尾巴”右小臂上的一模一样，只是颜色不同。周围黑色袍子的人欢呼着作鸟兽散，赫敏面如金纸，拉着哈利罗恩就跑。

“赫敏，你这么着急干什么，反正他们都不管我们了。”罗恩撇撇嘴。

“这是神秘人的符号，罗恩，”赫敏回答道，“我在《黑魔法的兴衰》里读到过。”

“哈？”罗恩和哈利异口同声地回答，只不过罗恩的是恐惧，哈利的是疑问。

哈利问道：“那你的意思是，他可能卷土重来了？”

“极有可能。”赫敏声音颤抖地说。

穿着黑色袍子的怪人们都走了，三人回到帐篷前和韦斯莱一家团聚。回到陋居，韦斯莱夫人激动地拥抱了每个人，还时不时啜泣道：“我看了报纸，我一直在想你们有没有受伤。”

韦斯莱先生为了缓解气氛，打趣道：“好了好了，我们都活着回来了，甚至没有擦破一点皮，别难过了。”

美好的时光总是过得飞快，又要开学了。比尔和查理到国王十字车站送了送大家，临走之前，哈利和赫敏向韦斯莱夫人道谢：“谢谢你为我们做的一切，韦斯莱夫人。”

火车开动了，德拉科翻来覆去，哈利所有奇怪举动的根源一定是那瓶药上的字。他不禁思考中轻念出口：“Fluoxetine，Fluoxetine.”

和德拉科同一车厢的潘西诧异道：“德拉科你怎么了？说Fluoxetine干嘛？”

“没什么，偶然看到的，你知道是什么意思吗？”德拉科敷衍解释，又扔出一个问题。

“Fluoxetine是一种抗抑郁药物，长时间吃还会上瘾的。”布雷斯随口答道。

“什么？”德拉科一愣，下意识地挺直了腰板。

Tbc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*1 一种抗抑郁药物，要在医师指导下使用。

*2 因为哈利已经吃了一段时间，这种东西会像吸毒一样，促使他多吃，但是都是有限制的，不能多吃，文中的描写已经过量，一次应该就吃一片半片这样的，当然要看药片大小。 摘自百度词条：20毫克/日。用于治疗强迫症，20～60毫克/日。用于治疗（神经性贪食症），60毫克/日。老年人日剂量一般不宜超过40mg。最高推荐日剂量为60mg。 

码到这么晚我要猝死了（× 中间感觉好流水账啊反正很垃圾随便看看得了。卡在这么奇怪的地方会不会被打死（× 要是出现各种bug欢迎捉虫！


End file.
